


Heart of the Fox's Family

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Vixen Series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Cute, Demons, Family, Fox - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death, Other, Princes & Princesses, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Book 4 to Vixen Series.After Sky left things have gotten hard and Ahndrai's falling apart both physically and mentally.  He and Adam know that if Sky doesn't return with the children soon that he'll loose his reason for living. He does his best for the twins  which isn't much in his condition but all he can hope for is Sky's return. While a new romance begins to brew for one of the demons he carries as well this only could mean life will move on or hope is in the air.





	1. 1

The Morning after Sky left was a hard one. At waking alone Ahndrai had searched the house and when finding their five children gone and only his brother's split baby forms in the crib he went on a search of the entire village. When he couldn't find Sky and their children he returned to the house. He'd never been one for depression but this had really thrown him for a loop. He stopped doing anything for himself and only moved from the bed to feed Rin and Rintaro. He couldn't even get the strength to look at Adam. He was a mess without Sky.

Adam knocked on the door the fourth time that morning. "Ahndrai," he called, tapping his foot with slight impatience. "Come on, you have to come out some time." Yes, he knew about Sky's recent absence, but he also knew that Ahndrai should be trying to live, instead of rotting in that bedroom and potentially harming Rin and Rintoki. "At least come out in the afternoon. The prince will be arriving then."

Ahndrai slowly raised himself from the bed. He had promised to go see the prince with Sky. Since Sky had left him he would take the twins to see him. He dressed in all black since he didn't feel like wearing anything colorful. He opened the door slowly. He couldn't get the strength of mind to look Adam in the eyes. "I... I'll go... Out just this once..." His voice was weak, his skin paler then normal, and his eyes bloodshot from crying. His clothes were loose on him now and his hair had lost its shine. He was in truth dying from a broken heart. Even his demons were extremely worried about his wellbeing.

Adam's eyes widened slightly at the sight. "Ahndrai, why...?" he sighed, shaking his head. "You need to take care of yourself. You know he wouldn't want to see you like this." Adam looked away for a moment, his eyes narrowed. "Hell, I don't like seeing you like this." Hesitantly, and with great care, he hugged the man, careful not to hurt him. "You know he wouldn't leave without a reason, right?" he asked softly. "He loves you too much to just leave the village like that."

Ahndrai hugged him back. "We promised each other that what happened last time wouldn't happen again...but he's gone and he took Raindrop, Autumn, Silver, Peter, and Cloud." He was trying so hard not to start crying. "He's not coming back is he?" He asked after he let go of him and returned to sit on the bed. He used his foot to gently rock the crib Rin and Rintoki were in.

Adam leaned against the doorframe, sighing. "I'm sure he will. You just gotta wait and see." he looked over to the crib. "He could just be.. trying to help the kids. I mean, did you really think your children would be all fine and healthy after two months of nothing?"

Ahndrai looked at him and shook his head. "I had thought about that possibility. Though I already know that they are stronger than normal humans. Being one thirds human, one third fox, and... One third demon. I'm half human, half demon because of what happened when I was a child. My blood runs in their veins and I already saw the tiny demon marks in their eyes." He bit his lip and looked at the floor. "He could have just told me if that was what was going on though yet he left after I had fallen asleep. Not a word or a note." A few tears slipped down his face.

It was silent for a moment before Adam replied. "Then, he was most likely in a rush," Adam guessed, "Maybe he's the one that's ill, and maybe he thought that the children caught it."

 Ahndrai got up and fixed his clothes. It didn't help though since he had lost weight from not eating. He then picked up the twins. "I'll be back after we see the prince." He said and weakly walked past him and down the stairs. Anyone who saw him would be able to tell he wasn't healthy anymore and was dying slowly.

Adam looked back and watched for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "Wait," he, started, sighing, "Let me carry them." He followed Ahndrai down the stairs. He'll need to find Sky, surely, if he wanted Ahndrai to get better.

Ahndrai stopped and nodded. He gently passed the twins to Adam. "Thank you..." He said weakly before putting on his shoes and walking out the door. He had to cover his eyes for a moment since the sun was too much for him. He waited for Adam so they could go since he didn't want to leave the twins behind.

Adam shifted the children so he was holding them comfortably as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. He looked over at Ahndrai, frowning. "Are you okay?"

Ahndrai nodded and looked to where he could hear people starting to gather. "I'm fine just dizzy." He said though he knew it was only half true. He was far more than just dizzy. He felt like he was about to collapse. He wasn't going to let that happen though. "Let's go before it gets too crowded down there."

"..." Adam narrowed his eyes, watching Ahndrai. "Alright," he muttered, turning on his heels before beginning to walk towards the town entrance. He glanced behind to make sure Ahndrai was following him.

Ahndrai did his best to keep up with Adam. Once they got to the entrance he leaned against the wall that surrounded the village. It was the only thing keeping him on his feet at the moment. He knew Adam was keeping a close eye on him.

The crowd around the entrance seemed to be excited- most likely due to how they have never seen royalty. Adam glanced over to the crowds with slight annoyance, his eyes narrowed. He looked over to Ahndrai, biting the inside of his cheek. "So.." he began awkwardly, "Do you know why the prince is coming to our village?"

***word count 1010***

**This is book 4 please read the others before this or you'll not understand what's going on.**


	2. 2

Ahndrai looked at Adam. "Sky told me that his home situation isn't the best so he's sorta running away till things blow over at the palace. He's just a kid though and being such I already told...Sky that if he brought the kid with us when we moved to the cabin then the kid would be helping around the house and not getting spoiled." He said looking at where he could see people headed towards them.

Adam gave a slight nod. "From what I've heard, the prince figured out that he was gay, and since he's the first heir and all that, it's a bit of an issue. Uhh... the king and queen were planning to either execute him or send him to the dungeon. The cheif of our town is kind enough to take him in here, and it'll be decided on who he stays with when he arrives." He narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think Sky wouldn't spoil him? He'd probably distract him from the work by hugging him or trying to get help with his jobs, including baking."

Ahndrai watched the procession and spotted only one who was young enough to be the prince in the group. "So that's him, huh." He mumbled before his eyes started to close. He silently slipped into the nearest alleyway when Adam wasn't looking at him and collapsed. His consciousness fading.

Adam sighed as the group became louder in volume, signaling the prince's presence. He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "I guess his fame will always make people scream, huh?" he asked, looking over to Ahndrai's last location. "Ahndrai?" his smile faded and his brow furrowed as he turned around, beginning to speed walk. "Ahndrai!"

**~~~~~Time Skip: Later that Afternoon~~~~~**

Adam sighed as he set the damp cloth on Ahndrai's forehead. "Damn demon," he cursed, sighing. "I'll need to go find Sky if I want him to get better." he looked over to another part of the room. "Can I trust you to take care of him while I'm gone?"

"Yes, sir." the other replied, pushing up his glasses. "I promise that I will do my best."

"Good." Adam looked down, swallowing the saliva in his throat nervously. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"It'll be fine, sir," the other reassured, offering a smile. "I have had to take care of others before. I think I will be able to handle it. I wish you luck on whatever mission you have." Adam looked back over, narrowing his eyes slightly. "... alright. But if you do something to him, I'll do the same to you. Got it?"

"Got it." With that, Adam left the room, leaving the other with Ahndrai.

Ahndrai lay in the bed as his eyes slowly started to open. He groaned and looked around. His vision was fuzzy so didn't register the other presence in the room. "Sky..." He mumbled as tears welled in his eyes further distorting his vision. He then lost consciousness again. He was panting slightly due to his body having a high fever as well as being weak right now. Rin and Rintoki whined a bit from the crib. They could sense that Ahndrai wasn't well.

The person looked over to Ahndrai, his brow furrowing as he walked over quickly. "Sir..?" he mumbled, eyes narrowing slightly in worry. He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment. "So, this 'Sky' must be who Sir Adam is looking for..." he murmured to himself, removing the cloth and pressing the back of his hand to Ahndrai's forehead. "Hot..." he sighed, removing his hand. "How is it this bad?"

Ahndrai's main three demons came out of his body and surrounded the bed. "Master!" They all said looking at him worriedly. They didn't know what to do to help him. They couldn't exactly leave to help search for Sky so they ignored the guy and settled on the crying twins.

He looked over to the demons, his orange eyes widening in surprise. "What.." he mumbled out. He set his hand down as he watched the forms, trying to identify who and what they were. Yes, he had learned of demons during his studies in the castle, but he had never seen one up close. "Are you..?"

The demons turned to him once they had the twins rocked back to sleep. Alrac stepped forward and protected the twins. "The question is what are you doing in Master Ahndrai and Master Sky's house?" He said letting his demonic form take over more. Remie held the twins closer to him while baring his teeth and Eren acted quickly to cover Ahndrai's body while taking on his demon form.

The male quickly took a step back. "Ah, s-sir Adam allowed me in..." he answered in a stutter. "He needed help bringing your master home, and he went off to f-find someone." he took another step back, staring at the demons.

Ahndrai's eyes weakly opened and his hand reached out to yank on Eren's hair. Eren squeaked and disappeared. "If Adam let you in...it's fine...ignore my demons...they are protective..." He groaned out trying to sit up only to fall back against the pillows. Alrac reached over and backhand slapped Ahndrai. "Move again while you are this ill and i'll revolt and kill you." He then looked to the guy. "Guess we overstepped our bounds. Welcome. I'm Alrac. And you are?"

He glanced over to Ahndrai for a moment before looking over to Alrac. "Er.. my name is Arthur.." he replied, averting his eyes. "I-I just arrived in this village today."

Ahndrai's eyes widened ignoring that he had just gotten slapped and threatened by his subordinate. "You're the prince aren't you?" He said looking at him.

Arthur gave a slight nod, a light blush adorning his pale features. He looked down to the floor in embarrassment, reaching up and tucking his blond hair behind his ear, careful not to mess with his glasses. "I, um... I didn't know everyone else knew of my arrival..." he mumbled.

Ahndrai smiled. "Sky would adore you. He really wanted to see you and invite you to live with us." He said before sitting up slowly again only for Alrac to shove him back down onto the bed again. Alrac sharpened his claws against Ahndrai's neck. His eyes literally screamed 'I dare you to try moving again.'

Arthur's eyes shot up to the demon on top of Ahndrai, his eyes wide. He wanted to reply to Ahndrai. He wanted to ask him who Sky was, and what had happened to make him so ill. But, really, he didn't want to risk Ahndrai actually  _dying_  because he moved while talking. So, he stayed quiet, watching Alrac and Ahndrai in worry.

***word count 1103***


	3. 3

Ahndrai relaxed into the bed again. "Sky's my husband by the way. He... disappeared with our five children sometime in the night a while back."

Alrac sighed. "Master's in a state of depression and fell ill because of Master Sky leaving him after they had just promised never to leave each other's side again. He's not going to get better until he has Master Sky and the children back with him. He searched an entire day and night when they first went missing for them."

Arthur looked over to Ahndrai, "... well, maybe I have seen him. I do recall seeing someone is the forest, walking around a lake, " he murmured. "What does your Sky look like?"

Ahndrai's eyes widened and he wanted to sit up so badly but with the claws to his throat he thought differently. "Sky's got fox ears and a tail. He's beautiful." He said looking at him as his gaze softened as he thought of Sky. He then winced and covered his eyes. "Shit...everything's getting fuzzy again..." He said before his fever knocked him unconscious again.

"..." Despite the troublesome situation at hand, Arthur couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. "He must think very highly of Sky, then.." he mumbled, watching Ahndrai for a moment. He looked away, sighing. "I wonder.. would Sir Adam be upset if I left to look..?" he mumbled to himself, narrowing his eyes.

Alrac moved away from Ahndrai letting his claws disappear. "No, I doubt he would let you leave the house. Give me directions to where you saw him and i'll go look for Master Sky. I'm the only one of Master's demons who can be great distances from him without it taking a toll on his body. You just stay here and tend to our idiot master." He turned to Remie who held the twins. "You watch the twins and be good or thing's won't be going in your favor when I get back." He said hissing at the other demon before looking at the prince for directions.

"I, um.. okay..." Arthur looked up back at Alrac. "Well, I believe the lake was... Northeast from the town entrance, I believe? It was at the base of the mountain, though- right before the slope began."

Alrac nodded and took a deep breath. "Master better get better when Master Sky returns. I'm not going to damage my body for nothing." He then left to go searching for Sky.

Arthur watched the demon leave, taking a moment to push his glasses up before looking back at Ahndrai. Whoever this Sky was, he was lucky. He had two people- maybe more- already out to find him. With a small sigh, he sat on the stool in the room, turning quiet. All he had to do was wait and watch.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sky plopped onto the grassy surface, tears springing in his eyes as his back hit the thorned vines of the bush. He brought his knees up slightly, holding onto his children protectively as his ears drooped and his tail wrapped around them. His heat had began to come back again, and he wasn't exactly in the best location to rest. With the large population of demons here, as well as those filthy fur-stealers, he knew that he may as well just give up his hope and pray that his children will be safe from and future predators.

Alrac using his demon speed was much faster than a horse so he was able to get to the base of the mountain rather quickly. He then set out to searching everywhere for Sky by scent. He could feel at least twenty to thirty presences so his body was on alert. "Where are you Master Sky?" He mumbled as he searched each of the presences.

Sky pulled the children closer, his eyes widening as he heard one of them begin to whine. He looked down and quickly shushed the crying child, using one of his hands to separate him from the other four and cradled him. "We must be quiet," Sky murmured to them, sighing. "Silence is key, for the moment."

Alrac started taking out the demons as he went. He made sure not to kill any since they could be of use later to his masters. As he went along he came across some humans. He made sure to avoid coming face to face with them if necessary since he felt a bad aura from them. He did get a good look at their faces so that he knew them for later reference to avoid. He then continued to follow the presences as he went deeper into the forest.

Silver had continued to bawl, his tiny hands curled into fists as he wriggled in his mother's arms. Sky gazed at the infant, frowning. "You... you miss daddy, don't you?" he asked quietly, stroking Silver's cheek. He tried to ignore the pulsing pain he felt as Silver started to calm down at the mention of Ahndrai, yet still whining. Sky gave a sad smile, sighing, "I know... I miss daddy, too." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Silver's forehead. "I'm sorry for bringing you all with me... I should've just left y'all with daddy, where you would've been safe..." He averted his eyes, whimpering. "I shouldn't have even left... who knows what I caused..."

He leaned against the bush, ignoring the feeling of it's thorns pricking at his skin. He could feel a warm liquid begin to drip down his arm, but he paid no mind to it. If anyone would've been able to smell the blood, then that was it for him. He may be able to hide the children, but... he surely wasn't small enough to hide in any of the holes in the forest. He'd have to shift into an actual fox to do that, and that already gave him immense pain.

Alrac tensed when he saw the humans and their dogs take off in a direction he hadn't gotten to. He sensed the demon's he was after going to the same spot and he rushed forward as fast as he could. It hit him like a brick when he smelt his master's love's blood.  

***word count 1025***


	4. 4

Just in the nick of time Alrac took on his full demon form in front of where he could smell Sky. "Master Sky are you alright?" He asked getting into position to protect them. He hadn't expected them to be so deep in the forest at the base of the mountain. Any further and they would be headed into Master Ahndrai's cabin territory. That territory covered most of the mountain side they were on.

Sky's eyes widened as he looked up at Alrac, his ears drooping. "A-.. Alrac?" He murmured. He didn't expect anyone he knew to come here. "Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with.. with Mr. Rihuki?" He asked. He looked down as RainDrop reached out to Alrac, giggling. With a sigh, he gently pushed down his arms. "Just wait, baby," he murmured to them.

Alrac fought off the demons around them. He kept the humans from seeing them by using one of his hidden powers. "Master Ahndrai would be here if he wasn't laying in the bed where you left him dying. He's unable to eat and is going to die. His body is unable to leave the bed. I am sacrificing years off my already immortal life to come get you and the children to be with him. You need to be there in his final moments...He searches the city every night despite his condition hoping his husband will come home to him." Alrac fought off more demons and then looked at him. "He's dying because of you and us his loyal demons will never forgive you. We won't hate the children but you we'll curse if he does die because of you." Meanwhile Ahndrai's condition was indeed taking a turn for the worse.

Sky whimpered, looking back down. "I-I'm sorry..." Sky murmured, closing his eyes. "I-I didn't know this would happen... I'm sorry..." he held the children closer, trying not to cry.

Alrac sat in front of Sky once the demons were gone. The humans wouldn't be able to find them. "Master truly loves you with all his heart. That is why he is taking this so hard. He is afraid that you are gone forever. He searched to the point he was ill. Let's go home to him. Let's heal master." He said holding out his hand. "Didn't you promise him you would build a happy future and family with him? He wants that dream that the two of you can live in the cabin full filing that dream as reality together."

"..." Sky opened his eyes, looking back up at the demon in front of him. ".. I-I did," he murmured, "but.. I broke it. With that, as well as with everything else I've done, I don't know if I'll be able to make a happy family with him," he sobbed. "The voices keep telling me the opposite of what I want, and they threaten to hurt you all. I-I don't want to lose anyone." He covered his face, his ears flattening against his head.

Alrac scooped him and the children up into his arms. "No voice can ever defeat our family. Master Sky, no matter what happens we are there to protect everyone. That's what we serve Master Ahndrai for." He said as he started to carry them away from the humans and back to Ahndrai.

It took a moment for Sky to uncover his face, using his arms to hold the children protectively. He didn't say anything else to Alrac, he didn't try to get comfortable in his hold. He just tried to keep children calm, while waiting. In all honesty, he really just wanted to see Ahndrai and hope he will get better.

Once they were back in the village walls he headed for the house. "Adam left to search for you in the village and should be back soon if not already." He said setting him down in the doorway. He needed a hand free to open the door. "He's upstairs in your room. You should go up to him quickly."

Sky nodded, "I.. yes, sir.." he murmured, his legs shaking slightly from his heat. Stumbling, he made his way to the staircase, holding the children in such a way that they wouldn't be severely hurt if he fell. Carefully, he made his way up the stairs, his tail holding onto the railing so he felt somewhat safer. When he had reached the top, he immediately tried to get to his room before having to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall over. With a deep breath, he peeked inside the open room, carefully stepping in. "Ahndrai..?"

Alrac followed him and took the children from him so they would be safe. He gently laid them in the crib. Remie looked up from rocking the twins to sleep. Alrac went to the bed and changed the rag on Ahndrai's head. Ahndrai was in pretty bad shape. He was very thin and his breathing was labored. His eyes weakly opened at his name. "Sky..." He rasped out. He could barely make out the other from a haze in his vision. With shaking hands he handed the small bag of drops to Arthur. "Sky...needs...one... please...help him..." He said before coughing so hard he coughed up some blood.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly at the blood. He curled his fingers around the pouch before turning around to look at Sky, opening his mouth to say something.

Sky shook his head, "No thank you. I don't need it right now," he sighed, ignoring the pain. "What's your name?" He asked.

"A-Arthur..." he replied, "And are.. you sure you don't need this? You don't look well..."

Sky shook his head, offering a small smile. "You're very cute. Can you leave the room for a moment? I have to tend to Ahndrai." he requested, walking over to the bed. As Arthur nodded and left, he sat beside Ahndrai, gently grasping his hand. "My poor baby.." he murmured, whimpering. 

***Word count 983***


	5. 5

Ahndrai smiled up at Sky. "You...had me... worried sick..." He said using his free yet very shakey hand to brush some hair from Sky's face. He caressed his cheek gently. "I am glad... you're home..." His eyes were having trouble staying open.

Sky frowned slightly, leaning into Ahndrai's touch for a moment before carefully pulling his hand down. "I'm so sorry," Sky murmured, fighting back tears. "I know I shouldn't have left, especially after making so many promises to you. I'm sorry..." He glanced down to Ahndrai's now deathly thin form, biting his lip. "Oh dear.. I really need to get you back to prior health..." He mumbled to himself.

Ahndrai smiled at him. "You must...have had a reason..." He said as he let sleep take over. With Sky back he was sure to get better with time and the fox's care. "Do take your medicine..." He mumbled out though since he was still worried even asleep.

Sky sighed, watching Ahndrai for a moment. "I'll be fine without the medicine," he murmured, smiling slightly. "I deserve the pain, anyway." He carefully laid himself beside Ahndrai, wrapping an arm around his upper torso. "Sweet dreams, dear," he murmured, kissing his cheek.

Ahndrai was actually getting a good rest now that he wasn't constantly crying and staring off into space needing Sky. The twins were finally calmed down now that the other children and Sky were back. They had been worried as well.

Sky laid there for a bit, his eyes closed as he basically cuddled with Ahndrai. He ended up getting up, though, when children began to cry. He went over to the crib, smiling down at them me ignoring the pain. "Shhhh.." he murmured, reaching down and picking up the four. "Do y'all wanna be with daddy?" He asked, giggling when their crying became softer. He went over to Ahndrai and laid the children down beside them before checking on Rin and Rintoki.

Little Rin and Rintoki each gurgled while reaching out to Sky. Their tiny fingers making a grabbing motion. Their bright red hair only accentuates the fact that their big eyes were begging for Sky to hold them. They had missed him.

Sky hummed quietly, reaching down and carefully picking up the two. "Hey, you two," he cooed, kissing both of their foreheads. "How are my babies doing? Was daddy treating you good?" He asked, giggling. He hugged them gently purring.

Rin and Rintoki grabbed onto his shirt and hair. They snuggled into him. They were a tad bit weak but mostly they were fine. Rin was a bit malnourished while Rintoki was tired from constantly crying out for Sky.

 

Sky frowned slightly, rubbing their backs. "Would you two like some food?" He asked quietly, giggling a bit.

Rin and Rintoki perked up at the mention of food. They smiled up at Sky happily. Their little tummies growled to add to the fact they were hungry.

"Guess we'll feed ya, then~" he hummed, turning around and beginning to walk. He nearly fell over, however, gasping out in pain. He sighed, "I suppose I should take a drop before I feed y'all though..." He murmured

Ahndrai shifted a bit on the bed with the children when Sky had gasped. Rin and Rintoki got quiet when it had happened. They had gotten worried again. Rintoki whined a bit to see if Sky was okay.

Sky looked down at Rintoki and gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay, baby.." he murmured, kissing his head before going to the bedside table. As much was he didn't deserve to use them, he still had to so he wouldn't fall and hurt the children. Carefully, he opened the drawstring pouch, taking a drop out and putting it in his mouth. After this, he waited a few moments before he set for downstairs.

**~~~~~~~**

Alrac had Remie put the twins in the crib as well. He then pulled the other demon out of the room knowing full well that they needed to be alone. He sat down on the couch. "Wonder when Adam will come back?"

Arthur stayed in the corner of the living room, staring at the floor. "He may not be back for a little bit," he murmured, sighing. "He seems stubborn.

Alrac nodded as Remie disappeared to help Ahndrai heal. "Master Adam, Master Sky, and Master Ahndrai are all stubborn. You'll get used to it with time." He said while looking at him. "So how old are you?" He asked getting a good look at him now that things would settle down.

Arthur looked over to Alrac, yes widened slightly. He was pale, for sure, with green eyes, slight bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and short red hair by that reached inches below his ears with bangs that constantly got in his eyes. A pair of square glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. "Well..." He mumbled, "I am currently 15. I will be 16 in March," he answered.

Alrac clicked his tongue. "Tch. You're barely going to be legal." He said looking away. "Why'd I get stuck with a kid barely out of his cradle as my mate?" He mumbled before looking him over again. "Though you are perfect." He said and got up off the couch. "Then again I've been alive for ten of your lifetimes." He walked up to him and gently touched Arthur's cheek. "You're beautiful."

Arthur's eyes widened, a dark blush dusting his face, reaching to the tips of his ears. "I-I... My a-apologies?" He squeaked out, "I-I.. I don't think I.. heard you correctly." He couldn't help but feel a mix of embarrassment and confusion, though he also felt like leaning into Alrac's touch.

Alrac brushed his knuckles gently beneath Arthur's eye. "I said you're beautiful. Such bright green eyes yet you have such dark circles under them. Why?" He asked while removing his glasses to place a kiss on the dark circles. The demon language slipping from his tongue as he did so. It was a revitalization spell. It was made to return ones state to the best of health though the downside was that it only worked on his mate which he had finally found.

***word count 1016***


	6. 6

Arthur averted his eyes, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "My father..." He cleared his throat, "The– the King... He.. would always leave his paperwork to me.. so much to the point I just gave up on sleeping," he answered quietly, narrowing his eyes. "He never was a good king."

Alrac placed his glasses back on him now that the dark circles were gone thanks to his spell. "What a horrible father." He said carefully pulling him over to sit on the couch. "Sounds like me when I was a brat still living with my parents in Taishon Kingdom over five hundred years ago." Once he set him on the couch he moved to the kitchen doorway. "Would you like some tea?" He asked knowing that Arthur had to be thirsty by now.

"Taishon Kingdom..?" Arthur murmured to himself. He had never heard that I'm his studies. He immediately shook his head slightly. "I-I fine, thank you..."

Alrac smiled. "Taishon Kingdom has been long made into ruins. I doubt they even teach on the kingdom where a blood pact with the devil was made. An entire kingdom burned to ashes in a single night by a sole person who wanted to avoid prison. A total of only seven people lived and they scattered around the world trying to make new lives for themselves. I was one of the seven." He looked out the window. "I was your age when it happened. Second heir to the king. It's both a blessing and a curse that my human life didn't end there. To live as a human only to become a demon later on."

Arthur frowned slightly, "I... I see..." He bit his lip for a moment, glancing down. "My apologies for.. for stirring up those memories.." Arthur was quiet for a moment before he dared to ask something else. "Do you... Regret it?" He asked.

Alrac moved over to him and knelt down in front of him. "You have nothing to apologise for. I brought up the subject and no I will never regret my past. Nor will I regret you." He said cupping his cheek. "For the most part I was unconscious and trapped in a crystal when I turned eighteen until my body became that of a demon. I didn't choose the life of a demon. I was infected by the crystals aura flow for hundreds years and it just happened. When Master Ahndrai was three he was kidnapped and they tied him to my crystal. His blood woke me and I saved him. I've served him ever since. You are free to ask anything about me. I have nothing to hide from you." He took Arthur's hand and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed his knuckles.

Arthur couldn't help but blush darker when his hand was kissed. He turned his head so he wasn't looking at him anymore, using his free hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Why are you being so..." he pondered for moment, trying to find the right word, "... comfortable, with me?" He asked carefully. As flattering as this was, he didn't really understand.

Alrac quickly moved away. "Ah, sorry." He then sat on the couch a bit away from him to give him needed space. "Do you have any prior knowledge of what a mate is? Humans would call them soulmates." He asked looking him over before hearing Sky. "Is everything alright, Master Sky?"

Rin and Rintoki giggled and made cute sounds upon hearing Alrac. They understood that he was like an uncle to them and would spoil them rotten. He had spoiled them when they were one person before as well.

Arthur looked over at Alrac, opening his mouth to reply. He stopped, though, as soon as he heard the demon address Sky. He looked over to the fox, rattled.

Sky huffed, looking down at Rin and Rintoki. "Oh, now you want to see Alrac?" he asked, feigning hurt. He nuzzled the two before glancing over at Arthur and Alrac. "I, um.. I came down to feed the children," he explained. "And, what are you doing to the poor boy? He's so red," he commented, tilting his head. "You aren't being a perv, are you?" he asked innocently, though, you could hear an edge of violence in his tone.

Alrac chuckled. "No Sir, I'm not being a pervert. I have refrained from kissing him other than healing his eyes to heal them and his hand in a respectful manner." He then got up and got the formula down from the top cabinet for Sky. "What surprises me the most is that you accept them as your children knowing full well that they are Master's brother who tried to kill you and the children. If my brother had put my mate in danger the way he did you I'd have killed him as well but I wouldn't have regrets like the master does."

Rin reached over and yanked on Alrac's hair. Rintoki watched his other half yank on the big demon's hair as if it were nothing. Alrac only ruffled the two's connected hair. Rintoki squealed happily at the ruffling.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd be able to keep yourself from doing so~" he teased, smiling. "He's very cute; he may even be able to find someone in the village worthwhile," Sky giggled quietly, taking the formula powder and thanking Alrac quietly. He handed the children over to him before getting out two bottles and filling them with water. His smile faltered slightly when Alrac mentioned Ahndrai's brother. "... they are only babies. Although they're past self did that, they shouldn't be blamed. They deserve a life to live, no matter what." He got out a spoon and scooped some of the powder before dumping it in the bottles. "Which reminds me, do you... have a mate yet?" he asked, looking back at Alrac.

Alrac looked at Arthur again. "Well I have more restraint then you give me credit for." He took the twins and nuzzled them. "True they are only babies and that's why I've given them a second chance." Both Rin and Rintoki tugged on his hair now that they realized they could get away with it. He then stiffened when he heard the question at the end. "Yes, but he's human and whether he chooses me is up to him. Humans cannot feel the bond for mate's like demons and nonhuman beings do. Most demons with human mates are either rejected straight out or they live long enough to watch their mate die of old age without ever letting them know since they treasure letting the human live a normal life." He looked out the window. "I give him all decisions pertaining to us being mates. I won't force myself on him." He said making an internal vow to let Arthur have a normal life without knowing the truth. He realized full well that Arthur hadn't the slightest clue what he had meant earlier and he now planned not to tell him. He wouldn't take away from the boy's life.

***word count 1177***


	7. 7

"..." Sky looked back at the bottles, getting out a pot and turning on the stove. "While I admit that he should be able to live his life, I also don't think he's completely human. From what Adam told me, humans ended up allowing 'humans' with otherworldly traits or genes as their leader, like with Princess Ara being able to talk to spirits, or another kingdom having a prince that has the dragon's blood in him, letting him use magic." He looked over to Alrac for a moment before filling the pot with water. "So, he could very well be the prince with dragon blood, maybe something else, and if so, he may be able to identify you as his mate. But he's young, and will not be able to process the information correctly."

Alrac looked at Sky. He then looked at the floor. "He might choose someone else anyway. I'm far too old for him and I've done some terrible things in the past. Things that can never be forgiven." He said before rocking the twins a bit. "If he ever found out he'd be too scared of me to accept me. Master may have sealed that side of me but the memories of what I've done will never fade nor will the scars." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm just a monster anyway. No one accepts a monster into the fold easily."

Sky pouted, setting the bottles in the pot and set it on the burning stove top. He turned around to face Alrac and cupped his cheeks, leaning p and staring at him. "You dont look old," he commented, letting go and taking a step back. "Besides, have you seen this generation? No one seems to care about age anymore." He gave a reassuring smile. "Besides, anyone can be forgiven. When I had first met you, I accepted you, as well as the others. I'm sure Arthur will accept you too. He doesn't seem like most people." He turned on his heel, "He was a prince, after all. He is used to terrible things going on, with scandals and murder. It may not be good, but it's something that he learned at a young age. Like me, when my father killed my twin sister, as well as my other siblings." He rubbed his arm, sighing. "Just... Don't think too low of yourself, okay? You may be a demon, but you are kind- regardless if you were taught it or not."

Alrac looked at him softly. "I can understand your reasoning behind what you say." He looked away again. "But it's impossible...this body that you see in front of you isn't real. It's only a spell that Ahndrai used on me. I can't stay in this form long. My real body is forever encased in that crystal in the ruins of the Taishon Kingdom. Ahndrai could only wake my soul not my body." He peeked over at Arthur sadly. "I can never actually hold him for too long. It takes too much energy that can't be spared."

Arthur had ended up on his knees in from of the window, watching the small snowflakes fall as a sign of winter.

"Taishon?" He mumbled quietly. He shook his head, staying silent for a moment. ".. well.. have you thought that, maybe, your mate would be able to wake your body?" He asked, his ears twitching. It was logical, in Sky's mind, to think it would work. "It may work, considering you've never been able to try it."

Alrac smiled softly at seeing Arthur enamored with the snow. "It's a seventeen-month journey to the ruins. I wouldn't dare force him to go there since it's enemy kingdom now. Saifon Kingdom has control over the ruins and they are the enemy of this kingdom. My crystal once found will most likely be moved to the palace or destroyed killing me in the process. Putting him in danger will never be okay with me. I can never do that to him." He said nudging Sky to pay attention to the bottles.

Sky sighed, looking back to the bottles. He turned off the stove and picked up the pot, carefully getting the two bottles out. "So, you're okay with just never holding him?" He asked, pouring out the now boiling water into the sink. "You're okay with not being able to hold him throughout the night, to not be able to take him anywhere without fear? Heck, what if he's able to get pregnant like others?What if you are able to get pregnant?" He asked. "Would you rather not have a fulfilling relationship with him, when and if he accepts you?"

Alrac look looked at Sky with a saddened expression but a smile plastered on his face. "To keep him safe despite what I want is the most I can do." He closed his eyes to keep the other from seeing any more sadness in his eyes. "Even though I'd give anything to hold him, protect him, make a family with him... I'm never going to be okay with the fact that I can't do those things but putting Master's life at risk for my own sake is not worth it." He handed him the twins back as his body started to fade. "See this form is fading already. It's too short to do much more. Just seeing him growing up and that I got to meet him is already a blessing in itself."

Sky bit his lip, furrowing his brow as he watched Alrac. He held the children close, sighing. "Whatever you want. Alrac. But this can affect Arthur, too. Someday he'll find out," he stated, setting the bottles down. He rubbed Rin's back. "Him finding out himself after being lied to won't be good."

Alrac nodded. "I know that my actions may backfire on me but it's best he doesn't know for now. Maybe later on we can do something about it but Master is too ill at this time. Let Arthur just be young and innocent of this life." He moved to the doorway to look at Arthur. "It's just for the best." He disappeared after saying that sadly. He needed to be within Ahndrai's mind so that Ahndrai could heal faster.

***word count 1032***


	8. 8

Sky tightened his grip on the children, gritting his teeth as he watched Alrac disappear. He went over to the doorway, looking over to Arthur. ".. Arthur, dear?" He called, "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Arthur looked away from the window, shaking his head. "No ma'a- er, sir. I-I'm fine."

Sky nodded reluctantly, "Alright.." he murmured, walking over to the counter and grabbing the bottles. "I'll be upstairs if you need me, okay?" He hummed, walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes sir.." Arthur sighed, staring out the window. When Sky started walking up the steps, Arthur looked over and stopped him. "Um, where exactly is Sir Alrac?" Arthur asked, tilting his head slightly. Sky stayed silent for a moment, biting his lip.

"... Just... Just forget about him, okay?"

Arthur stared at him I'm confusion, but gave a slight nod, allowing Sky to go upstairs and check on Ahndrai.

Ahndrai heard Sky enter the room and he smiled. He had sat up in bed and was cuddling with their children. "Hello, darling. Did something happen with Alrac, he seems upset? He won't listen to me." He was feeling a little better but still was very weak.

Sky closed the door with his tail, sighing. "Arthur is Alrac's mate," He deadpanned, walking over and carefully sitting on the bed. "But because he doesn't have his actual body, he can't exactly give what he wants to Arthur, so he isn't going to tell him." Sky narrowed his eyes, huffing. "I suggested for Arthur to go and try to get his body from the crystal, but Alrac denied it, saying it was too dangerous for him." He leaned against Ahndrai, ears drooped. "I want to help both of them."

Ahndrai chuckled. "He's always wanted to find his mate and to finally meet him... seems he's very protective. So much to the point he'd give up his dreams and happiness for that mate to have such instead." He looked at the children. "He's just as stubborn as we are." He said before reaching over to caress Sky's cheek. "I should know. He practically raised me."

Sky checked the temperature of the formula before deeming it drinkable for the children. propping them up in a sitting position with his tail curled around them, he then raised the nipple of the bottles to Rin and Rintoki's lips. "Still though, this... This can hurt Arthur, too." He glanced up at Ahndrai, leaning into his touch. "What if Arthur never finds out, and he ends up getting hurt by any future relationships, or he may end up ruling the kingdom and gets forced to married some women he doesn't love. They'd never see each other again."

Ahndrai nuzzled him gently. "Alrac has a sense of self that will make him unable to fully stay away from Arthur. He'll pop at the most random but important of times. That and he doesn't plan on robbing the royal cradle. To Alrac Arthur is still a young child. He'll wait to make a move on him when he feels that Arthur is old enough to understand what it means to have a mate and able to make a decision without a clouded and mind." He kissed his ears. "Just wait and see." He said before coughing hard from using too much energy. He was still running a high fever.

Sky looked up, immediately sitting back up and gently pushing Ahndrai back so he was laying down. "Rest, dear," he murmured, frowning. "You're sick still, I hope you recall. Are you hungry at all? Do you need anything?" He asked.

Ahndrai smiled. "No thank...s..." He said but his stomach growled loudly in defiance of his words. "Ugh... haha... guess I could use food... though I don't know how much I'll be able to keep down." He said knowing full well that his body was too sick to eat solid food so quickly.

Sky nodded, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Will tomato soup satiate your needs?" He asked, smiling worriedly down at him. "Then afterwards, we can either just cuddle and sleep or let mr. Runaway prince join us."

Ahndrai chuckled. "Tell him I'd like to speak with him while you make that delicious food. Make sure to settle the children in the crib before you go since I can't exactly get up myself. Water would be great too if possible..." He said trying not to cough but failed. Again some some blood slipped from his lips." They could cuddle after he spoke with Arthur. Meanwhile in Saifon a new king was being crowned. A king who was going to change their worlds within a few years time.

Sky nodded, wiping the stray blood with a sigh. "I'll be back, okay?" He murmured, kissing his forehead once more before starting to pick up the children and put them pack in the crib. After he finished, he walked out of the room, beginning his trek down the stairs.

"Arthur!" He called, "Can you come upstairs, please? Ahndrai wants to speak with you!" He could hear immediate shuffling as he hopped off of the last step, and was able to watch as Arthur went over and slipped past Sky up the steps, mumbling an "excuse me."

He smiled before walking into the kitchen, beginning to get what he needed for the soup.

Ahndrai hummed happily at his beautiful Sky. His Darling. His beautiful husband. As he saw Arthur enter the room he forced his body into a sitting position. "Go ahead and sit anywhere you want. I wanted to speak with you about living with us. It didn't start out on the best way. We welcome you to our family now that you have arrived." He looked at Arthur with a smile. "You are definitely cute and Sky and I would like to adopt you until you are ready to go back to the castle. Would you like that?" He asked while moving his long white hair out of his face so he could see Arthur. He could already see how Alrac was so enamored with Arthur. He should know since Alrac was in his head constantly talking about how cute his mate was.

***word count 1015***


	9. 9

Arthur stayed where he was standing in the middle of the room, his right hand wrapped around his left wrist shyly. His eyes widened slightly at the question, his cheeks blooming crimson. That, and with the multiple compliments he'd been receiving today, he was just turning more flustered than he usually was.

He averted his eyes, lowering his head slightly in embarrassment. He tightened his grip on his wrist. "Are.. are you sure?" He asked cautiously, biting his bottom lip. "I-I don't want to be a burden on your family..."

Ahndrai chuckled. "Of course we're sure." He smiled at him gently. "You would never be a burden and I own a huge cabin and territory up on the mountain so we definitely have the room. The children seem calm around you so I don't see it as a problem." He then smirked. "Plus it's a nice place to raise a family or families." Ahndrai said and could already hear Alrac in his mind scolding him for trying to help his relationship with Arthur. "You would also be safe with us and could be of great help with keeping the children in line since I'm positive that Sky and I will be having more bundles of joy in several months time. I'll help you get an education and Sky will probably spoil you daily."

Arthur blinked in confusion when Ahndrai had mentioned raising a family. It had seemed a bit out of place in this conversation- not entirely, but, enough to be noticeable. He didn't pay much though to it, though, when Ahndrai also mentioned the future arrival. "Wait... bundles of joy? So..." Arthur looked down fir a moment, trying to put two and two together. "Sir Sky... he can... get pregnant?" he asked, looking back up at him with wide eyes. "Or.. can you?" he questioned further.

Ahndrai nodded. "Not me but Sky can. Where did you think our children came from?" He asked eying the teen. "Sky gave birth to them almost eight months ago and I can't wait to hold our next bundles." He looked over at the crib. "We had four beautiful children and I missed out on two months of their lives and another month this time. Then there's the twins who I know for sure are going to be troublemakers. The two red headed twins in the crib are my brother, due to circumstances he was split into two bodies connected by their nerve like hair. We're raising them as our own as well." He then realized he had gone off topic. "Ahem, well back to what I meant to speak on. No I cannot have children the way Sky can it depends on the two partners. Only a small amount of men can get pregnant and Sky happens to be one of them."

"O-oh..." Arthur mumbled, looking down at the floor. He decided to just ignore Ahndrai's rambling, or at least not question it. "I didn't know it was possible.." he admitted, rubbing his left arm. "How exactly does that work..?" he asked, looking back over to Ahndrai. "Like, how do they become equipped for carrying?" His eyes widened slightly in curiousity. If what Ahndrai said was true, then that would mean there could be a small chance of being able to have biological children with whoever he ended up with. And, well, it gave him small hope, considering his situation with the king and queen.

Ahndrai smiled softly. "Well let's see how we found out was two ways. One Sky had a more painful heat cycle then I did. My heat is a heat that can be ignored if I really focus hard on it and Sky's is a heat where his entire body is in so much pain that he can barely move and only calms down after sex or if he takes the medicine. The second way was well after we did it Sky started showing the signs that a woman has when pregnant. I'm pretty sure you either have the extra 'equipment' already from birth or you get a little help from a curse. Though I wouldn't advise trying to go get cursed just to get pregnant." He smiled more. "Sky just had what's needed."

"I see..." Arthur looked down again, narrowing his eyes. "How did you react when you both found out..?" He asked. "Um, if you want to answer, That is!" He hurried, tightening his grip once more. "And... And, um... How did.. the pregnancy go..?" He asked cautiously.

Ahndrai chuckled as he remembered. "I was extatic and Sky well you can ask him. He can truly tell you his reaction. It was the third best moment of my life. The first was meeting Sky and the second was when a placed a ring on his finger making that beautiful fox mine for eternity." He reached over into the crib and pulled out Autumn. "Sky wouldn't let me in the room during the birth but I have four healthy babies and a very beautiful mate." He hugged and cuddled Autumn then put her back before getting Silver out and repeating the process with all of the children. "He did tell me it was painful but that he would never regret having a family with me. Adam hated me for a long time for it. Saying Sky was too young."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, his brow furrowed slightly. "... How old were you and Sky when he became pregnant?" He asked, his tone taking a worried route as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Ahndrai looked at him. "We were of legal age per say." He said happily. He knew better then to say anything that Sky didn't want known yet. "I'm older than him though at least I think I am." He said laughing softly so as not to start coughing again and alert Sky that he wasn't laying down.

Arthur tilted his head slightly. "Do you.. not know his age?" He asked, blinking. "Or.. do you just not want to tell me?"

He could hear the door downstairs, followed by soft talking, and Sky yelling "I'm coming up in a moment!"

Ahndrai looked down. "It's not that I don't want to or the fact that I don't know it. It's just Sky and I ended up losing our memories of each other for two months. We only got it back a little over a month ago. Some small details are still missing every now and then. Sky is missing more than I am still." He looked at the twins. "I don't blame them for what they did when they were one person because it was my fault for driving them to the point they felt that doing so was the only choice. I am twenty five though and I'm sure he's not much younger."

Arthur frowned, turning silent for a moment. He didn't mean to upset Ahndrai in any way. Hesitantly, he walked up to Ahndrai, shyly wrapping his arms around him for a hug. H tried not to squeeze too hard, so as to not to hurt him. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly.

Ahndrai let himself be hugged. "You did nothing wrong." He said knowing full well that everything was better now. Even if they didn't remember they could always make new memories. "You have nothing to apologise for."

Arthur looked up at Ahndrai, his grown deepening. "You all seem to be very.. accepting.." he murmured, looking down. "Like a perfect family..."

Sky walked up to the doorway, holding the bowl of soup, a glass of water, and a pitcher on a tray. He peeked in to check on the two and smiled at the sight, his ears twitching. Quietly, he backed away from the doorway to wait.

Ahndrai shook his head. "We have had a terrible past. I've made him angry so many times. I worry so much I get sick. I've snapped at him before and it scared him. I almost got violent once and that scared me. No family is perfect and you can never hope to be. You just have to hope for the best and try your damned hardest at being the best you can." He said and then looked at the door. "Sky you going to stand out there forever."

***word count 1368***


	10. 10

Sky pouted slightly and sighed, walking into view. "I didn't think you'd notice me," he whined, carefully heading towards the two. "I was going to come in earlier but you two looked so cute, I had to give you your moment," he smiled, setting the tray on the bedside table. He sat down beside Ahndrai, his ears drooping slightly. 

 "But, to continue your conversation... Ahndrai is right. There have been a few times where I had hurt him, and wasn't able to protect him. Same goes for him with me. But, to me, that's what makes a family perfect. Because, if you still end up together after whatever happens, it's like you passed a test, and the reward is more time with the people you love." He giggled and leaned against Ahndrai. "It would've been a little bit more boring if we hadn't had hardships, and if every family was perfect, we wouldn't have you here. Ahndrai and I would still have our families. And, maybe, we wouldn't even have met." Without warning, he lunged out, grabbing Arthur. Ignoring the squeak from the prince, he pulled him close, holding him in a tight embrace.

Ahndrai shook his head with a smile. "I could sense your presence. I wouldn't have our family any other way. That includes you Arthur. He said hugging them both. It includes Adam as well but he has yet to come home." Ahndrai made sure the tray wasn't spilled. "I could use the food and water now. That and you can scold me for sitting up and waisting a lot of energy babbling on things when I should have been resting this weak body of mine." He said expecting a good scolding from the fox.

Sky looked over to Ahndrai, giving a large smile. "Scolding won't be a good enough punishment, I'm afraid," he hummed, grinning. "Just wait and see. When you get better, I'll make sure you condone." He kissed Ahndrai's cheek before getting up, carefully moving him so he was was leaning against the wall. "When you're done, I'll lay you down, okay?" He looked back over to Arthur, smiling. "When he's done with his meal, would you like to come sleep with us? Or would you rather wait for Adam?" He asked.

Arthur looked up at him in surprise, eyes widening slightly. "I, um..." He glanced over at Ahndrai.

Ahndrai took the food with a shudder. He gulped knowing full well he was going to get it when he was better. Just the thought chilled him. "As you wish my Darling." He said accepting his fate and impending punishment. When he heard the offer he smiled. "Of course he can if he wants to. He can sleep in between us if he wants. I remember doing so with my parents before...you know...they got killed. It was quite comforting."

Sky sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Please just eat, Fluffykins," he pleaded, sitting himself back on the bed. He looked over to Arthur and smiled, leaning against him. "See what I have to deal with?"

Arthur nodded quietly, staring up at Sky.

"..." Sky couldn't help but giggle and hug Arthur once more. "You're so cute," He whined, "It's a bit upsetting. I wonder.." he leaned up close to Arthur's face, causing the other to blush. "Will you stay cute and look like a girl later on, or will you be a handsome young man?" He tilted his head, ears twitching.

Ahndrai nodded and started eating his soup and drinking the water. Ahndrai did smirk and winked at the two. "Maybe he'll be the best of both? Cute yet handsome." He said and quickly shut his mouth as Alrac appeared again beside them. "I don't approve of you two trying to figure out what he will be." Alrac pulled Arthur against his chest protectively. He set his chin on Arthur's head as he pouted.

Arthur looked up at Alrac in surprise. "A-Alrac," he greeted, his blush darkening slightly.

Sky huffed, shifting to a more comfortable position. "But it's fun!" He whined, pouting. "What do you think he'll be, Alrac?" He asked, smiling.

Alrac blushed a bit. "Well, um..." He glared at his two masters. "He'll be beautiful..." He said looking away with a blush, a darker blush. He hadn't realized he was still holding Arthur protectively.

Ahndrai smirked as he finished his soup. Oh how he planned to set the two of them up. He could already feel the wheels turning in his head making plans. He wondered if Sky's was thinking the same.

Arthur's blush darkened at Alrac's response. He sighed, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Sky smiled, crawling over to Ahndrai quietly. He leaned against him, holding onto his arm. "They're really cute," sky whispered in his ear quietly, making sure the others couldn't here. "I hope you're ready to plan~"

Ahndrai snuggled into Sky. "Of course I am." He said happily. He then yawned. "They are indeed cute together." He then wrapped his arms around Sky's waist while rubbing Sky's stomach. He had noticed how Alrac was shorter then Arthur and had to stretch on his tippy toes to seem protective with his chin on the younger's head. It was extremely cute.

Alrac let go of Arthur while blushing. He had enjoyed the warmth he could feel when he touched Arthur. "Sorry..." He said worried. He then saw that Ahndrai was holding Sky and it made him long for his own relationship and family. A bit of a sad expression on his face was all that showed before he started to fade away again. He took a final peek at Arthur before disappearing again.

Sky purred quietly, his tail wrapping around Ahndrai's arm. "I love you," he murmured, nuzzling his cheek. He wrapped his arms around Ahndrai's neck and pulled him close.

"I-it's fine-" Arthur looked back, only to find Alrac hone. "Oh.." he sighed, looking down. Truth be told, he was rather comfortable in the demon's hold.

Ahndrai held him close. "He's hurting." He said low enough that only Sky could hear. "Alrac's going to end up breaking if he doesn't get to be with his mate. I doubt he'll be able to just watch Arthur grow up." He then opened his arms after laying down with Sky. "Arthur are you sleeping with us?" He asked yawning slightly.

***word count 1045***


	11. 11

Sky frowned at this, his ears drooping. "What're we gonna do..?" He whispered to him, before looking over to Arthur. He smiled, tilting his head. "Please?" He hummed, letting go of Ahndrai. "This can be like in initiation to our family."

"... Initiation?" Arthur repeated, brow furrowed.

Sky nodded, smiling. "Pllleeeeeeaaaaaaase?" He begged, now pouting. "Just this once, I promise."

Arthur sighed, staring at the two for a moment. Hesitantly, he took off his glasses and folded them before setting them down, then crawled over to the two. "Just this once..."

Sky smiled, purring in delight before reaching over, carefully pulling Arthur up between him and Ahndrai. "Thank you," he hummed, giggling.

Ahndrai smiled and pulled the blankets up over them. "This is one of the best days." He said despite him being not in the best health. He snuggled them to him. "All of our children in one room." He said smiling. "What worries me is that Adam's still out looking for you Sky. He'll come home though since the twins do need taking care of since he didn't give Arthur permission to take care of them."

Sky scoffed, "He'll probably end up doing more than just trying to find me. He keeps fighting things and people- even challenged a princess once while he was travelling." He sighed. "He's been doing that since we were little. Lord knows how long he'll be gone."

Ahndrai gently ruffled Arthur's hair as Sky spoke. "That worries me even more." He silently prayed that Adam didn't do anything too wild while he was out. "Well he'll drag himself home at some point. Let's just get some rest and wait for his return."

In agreement, leaning over to Ahndrai's forehead. "Sweet dreams, dear," he cooed, nuzzling him before doing the same for Arthur. He giggles slightly as Arthur whined a bit in protest, yet didn't do much else. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the bed, a small smile on his face.

Ahndrai hugged them both before leaning over and licking Sky's neck. "I better do that before we fall asleep and forget it." He said then snuggled back into them.

Sky purred in approval, wrapping an arm around the two of them. "Goodnight, you all.." he murmured, his tail tightening its hold on Ahndrai's leg. He seemed to be incredibly tired, for he fell asleep a few minutes after he closed his eyes. 

Arthur stayed quiet, excluding the small "goodnight" he had murmured to the two.


	12. 12

Ahndrai was out like a light with them. His chest rising and falling gently. Alrac came back out and sat on the windowsill. He watched them. "A family...what a load of crap...like i'll ever have one of those with not being able to stay in this form for too long. I can already feel Saifon moving closer to my real body." He looked out the window. "If only Arthur was able to understand that we are fated to be together...maybe the dream wouldn't feel so far away." He said not knowing Arthur was still awake.

"...?" Arthur looked over to Alrac, narrowing his eyes to try and focused on him. He couldn't exactly see with his lack of glasses, as well as the darkness.

"Destined?" He murmured to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. Is that what Alrac was talking about earlier in the living room? It would certainly explain a few things. Carefully, Arthur wiggled out of Ahndrai and Sky's hold before going over to Alrac. When he had reached the window, he carefully set his hand on the demon's arm, letting him know his presence.

Alrac jumped a bit at the sudden touch. He looked at Arthur. "Ah, Sir Arthur... do you need something?" He asked standing up. He was worried that something must be wrong and that made his heart hurt. He didn't want Arthur to be in need of anything ever again.

Arthur squinted, looking at Alrac. He gave him a shy smile, laughing nervously. "Sorry, I, um.. I meant to touch your shoulder, but I can't really see that well.." he looked down for a moment, sighing. When he looked back up, he tried not to show how nervous he was. "E-earlier..." He began, biting his lip slightly. "You said that.. we are 'fated to be together'... I-it's that why to asked me about mates and soulmates in the living room? And why you were b-being so kind to me?" He asked, furrowing his brow. Throughout this, he couldn't help but blush as he asked the questions.

Alrac quickly grabbed Arthur's glasses for him. He carefully placed them on the prince's face. "It's okay. Umm, yeah it was." He sat back down on the window sill. He clenched his hands together nervously. "I didn't know you were still awake...but yes it's what I was speaking of." He then took a deep breath. "Would you like to continue this conversation downstairs over a cup of tea or warm milk?" He said when he saw Ahndrai shift in the bed slightly.

Arthur stared at the male for a moment, murmuring a soft "thank you" when he was given his glasses. "... Only if you want to talk " he concluded, sighing. "Though, I do want to know what's going on."

Alrac got off the window and blinked. He knew the other was a bit taller than him but it didn't matter. "Let's head down then. We don't want to wake them up." He said taking his hand and heading to the door.

Arthur blushed lightly, quietly following the other out of the room. He could hear Sky whining quietly in the bed, but that may have just been because of a dream. Hesitantly, Arthur gently squeezed Alrac's hand, staring at the floorboards.

Alrac squeezed back gently. "Tea or warm milk?" He asked knowing the other was going to need something to literally wash down everything he was going to tell him. He gently guided him to the kitchen table.

"Neither," he mumbled out, sighing. "I do not really want a drink... Would you like anything, though?" He asked, looking over to him.

Alrac made himself a cup of tea. "Okay um where would you like me to begin?" He asked sitting down across from him. He wanted to tell him everything but was beyond scared of the outcome.

Arthur looked down for a moment, sighing. He closed his eyes, thinking. "..." He opened his eyes and looked back over to Alrac. "Tell me, in full detail, what a mate is. I also want to know what you meant when you said they were 'closer to your real body'."

Alrac nodded and set the cup on the table and wrapped his hands around it. "A mate is one's destined life partner decided by the gods. You don't get a choice in who your mate or mates are but you do get the choice to reject them if they are not who you fall in love with. Mates can sometimes never find each other or are born side by side from birth. It's also impossible to know exactly who or whom you are mated to until you have reached the age of maturity. Though some people mature much faster then they should and the result can make them meet their mate or soulmate and usually ends in pain for the one who matured too fast. They are known as soulmates or mates to each other for another reason. To each other they are the other's soul's missing half." He then blew on his tea before taking a sip. "Do you still wish to know about what I meant by my "real body" now that you know about this information.

Arthur stared at Alrac, his eyes slightly widened as he tried to process the information. He sighed, nodding. "Yes. I would like to know."

Alrac took a deep breath. "What you see in front of you is only possible thanks to Master Ahndrai's power as a demon hunter. This is a very small amount of my real self. My soul. My true body is far away in Saifon kingdom. My body is forever encased in a giant crystal and I can feel that Saifon will find it soon. When they do they will either lock it away or destroy it. If it's destroyed I will die. My body has been inside the crystal for over five hundred years. Because of this I can't properly be with you. I can't hold you and do anything for more than ten minutes before it starts harming Master Ahndrai and then I fade until this form can be used again unless it's an order from Master Ahndrai."

Arthur nodded, directing his gaze at the cup Alrac held. "Do you know if I will be able to free you from the crystal?" He asked, brow furrowed. His hands clutched onto the fabric of his pant legs.

Alrac looked at him and reached over gently. "I'm not sure but it could." He brushed some hair from Arthur's face. "We'll have to wait and see when you are older." He said enjoying just this simple touch that he could do at the moment.

Arthur couldn't help but blush at the touch, pouting slightly at his answer. "When I'm older..?" He repeated, leaning into his touch. He reached up and grasped Alrac's hand, sighing. "Let me do it now, please.." he pleaded, staring over to him sadly. "I don't want to wait until I'm older. You said they're getting closer to your body– what if you're taken before I can even go?" He whimpered.

Alrac squeezed Arthur's hand after talking it in his. "It's too dangerous. I won't let you go into Saifon. They are this kingdoms enemy. If they take it then when you are older you may go and do as you please." He kissed Arthur's hand. "Just please wait till you are older at least eighteen. I'd never be able to live if you got hurt or died looking for my body. The only reason I'm saying you can when you are older is because you will be an adult who can make his own decisions."


	13. 13

"18 is barely an adult," he remarked, tilting his head slightly. "And I can, in fact, make my own decisions. I'm not as dumb as you all may think." He gently pulled Alrac closer, eyes narrowed slightly. "I've had much more experience in making choices than the average prince because of my father's ignorant choice of drinking in partaking in rendezvous."

Alrac smiled. "I can tell that you are experienced but you are still an innocent until eighteen. To us demons you aren't out of your innocence until the eighteenth year of life. So you are still a child until then despite how much I want to treat you like you're a mature adult." He leaned back in his seat away from Arthur so he wouldn't end up kissing him.

Arthur watched in confusion for a moment. Why would Alrac move away?

Arthur huffed, leaning forward, "18 will be a while to achieve. Who says I'll even live that long?" He questioned. "The king and queen are out to get me— the reason I ran away was so that I wouldn't get executed. What if they find me before I'm 18? What if the kingdom destroys you before I even get a chance to go?" He frowned, biting his lip for a moment. He looked down at the table, sighing. "... My apologies. I.. shouldn't be asking these questions."

Alrac got up and and went behind Arthur. He turned him in his seat so that they were face to face. "Arthur if you will allow me can I let you look through my eyes? You'll be able to see what my real body sees." He asked taking his hands and holding them.

"... Alright." Arthur sighed, lightly squeezing Alrac's hands. "Do I need to take off my glasses..?" He questioned.

Alrac shook his head. "No all I need to do is this." He said before pulling one of his hands away to bite his thumb. He chuckled as it bled. "Seems even a soul can bleed." He then used his thumb to draw the symbol of his kingdom. The Taishon symbol on Arthur's forehead, directly between his eyes. "It will only last for a few moments, but you should be able to see it. The ruins where my body is encased in crystal."

It was almost immediate. The quick flicker, showing a temporary change of Arthur's usually green eyes to hazel. It was weird, he thought, as his vision has fixed upon the ruins. Yet, it was absolutely breathtaking for any architect visiting.

Like any ruins, you could see the usual overgrowth of moss, of weeds, of unnecessary plants. But you could also see the marble-colored walls standing tall and proud, seeming as though it had never aged a day. You could see occasional vines climbing the walls, with a few colorful flowers blooming from the sides and adding a splash of color. You could see the golden sand that littered along the glittering floor, supposedly from the ceiling overhead. And, of course, there was the centerpiece of the room; there was a large throne that was raises by a platform it's bands polished with gold, and it's cushioning a velvet red. Overall, it was a dazzling sight– truly rare in the time they were in.

Arthur closed his eyes momentarily as the images faded, leaving his eyes back to the original green. When he opened his eyes, he had immediately looked up at the demon, his eyes widened, his lips slightly parted. His expression like one of a child's– amazed, curious, awed. "Those... those were the ruins..?" He asked, his voice taking to a hushed whisper.

Alrac nodded and reached up to wipe the blood away. "There is so much I would like to show you but for now that is all I can do." He said once the blood was wiped away. "All I can give to you in this form is this." He thought back into his memories. "It was once much more beautiful then it is now. Now Taishon castle is mostly falling apart thanks to five hundred years of no use."

"I see..." He murmured, reaching up and holding Alrac's wrist. "Well, either way, I hope to br able to see it with you. " He murmured, smiling slightly. It faded, however, as a thought came to his mind. "Actually... Erm..." He averted his eyes. "What are we, then...? You've said we are mates, but.. does that mean we are.. 'together', now..?" He asked. "O-or... Are, are we.. not.. until I get you..?"

Alrac nuzzled him with an eskimo kiss. "I'd love for us to be together and all but Master Ahndrai, Master Sky, and Sir Adam might kill me since you're still a minor." He admitted before going back to his tea and seat. His body was fading a little, but he finished his tea none the less. "For us to spend more than ten minutes at a time together you will need my body but for now can you try and wait out till you are eighteen. I'll make you a deal. Anytime you wish to check on my body you can as long as you wait till you are eighteen to actually go to my body. I'll even tell you if the crystal is endangered."

Arthur looked over to Alrac, trying to hide the blush on his face. He narrowed his eyes, "May you at least tell me the duration of the trip?"

Alrac sighed. "To get to where my body is will take you over a year." He said getting up to wash the cup. "It's another reason I want you to wait. The journey will be so harsh that you could die and since I cannot go with you i'd not be able to protect you."

"I'd probably die anyway," he mumbled to himself, his gaze following the shorter male. "I would be 19 then, by the time I got there..." He frowned, looking back to the table. "Then we would somehow have to get you back here.."

Alrac reached across and tried to touch him but with his form fading his hand slipped right through. "ngh...if you can release my body from the crystal I could get us back to here in less then three hours."


	14. 14

"How does that work?" He asked, looking back over to Alrac. The frowned when he saw that the demon was starting to fade.

Alrac smiled softly. "I have the power of speed. I am faster then anything besides sound." He said getting up and leaning forward to at least try and press a kiss to his forehead. He kissed his hair gently so that he wouldn't slip right through him. "Looks like that's all I can manage until next time. If possible would you allow me to hold you next time I am in this form until I fade again?" He asked looking at him.

Arthur smiled slightly and nodded, sighing. "Of course. I will allow you to.. hold me.." he blushed lightly, tilting his head slightly. "... goodnight, Alrac."

Alrac let his fading fingers trace along Arthur's jaw. "Goodnight my Arthur." He said as he vanished. The only thing left was the empty but still war tea cup.

Arthur reached his hand up, his fingers ghosting over where Alrac had tried to touch him. He couldn't help but blush harder at the thought of being held before he leaned against the back of the chair. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, just embracing the silence. He had to process the conversation, after all.

The silence didn't last long, however, for crying could be heard from upstairs. He quickly got off the chair and went upstairs, into the room, and over to the origin of the noise. The crib. Arthur peeked down into the children's bed, his brow furrowed in worry.

Rin and Rintoki were whimpering in the crib next to the other five. Rintoki had gotten his tiny fingers wrapped in their hair and since their hair was like a set of nerves connecting the two it had resulted in them both hurting. Cloud laid in the crib crying as well. He was in need of a change.

Arthur frowned, cautiously reaching down and picking up the three. He sat down on the floor and laid them down before observing the three, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Are you hurting..?" He asked Rintoki quietly, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "Maybe it's this..?" He whispered, moving his hand to carefully get Rintoki's finger out of their hair.

As for figuring out the problem for Cloud, well, it was pretty obvious, but resulted in him scurrying about in the room, looking for everything he needed. He may have never done this before, but it'll be fine, right?

And it was. He was able to find everything together on a shelf and had taken it to Cloud, where he cleaned and changed him before throwing away the unwanted diaper. Right after that, he had cleaned his hands with a little bit of hand sanitizer before checking the three. "Are you okay now?"

Rin and Rintoki calmed and snuggled together after they were no longer in pain. They gurgled up to Arthur happily. It was actually a wonder they hadn't woken Ahndrai and Sky. Cloud giggled once he was cleaned up and no longer stinky.

A small smile formed upon Arthur's lips as he watched the children for a moment. "You really are cute," he hummed, "but you really must go to bed." He picked up the three and carefully set them back into their bed. "Goodnight, you three. Sweet dreams~"

The three put on whimpering face as if wanting held again but at Cloud's cute yawn despite that they started to fall asleep. Light shifted next to his siblings and then settled back in as well.

Arthur stayed there to watch them for a few minutes, a small hum emitting from him. Once he was sure they all were asleep, he took of his glasses, set them on the dresser, and crawled onto Ahndrai and Sky's bed. He didn't bother going back between the two though. He just simply curled into a ball in a free space on the mattress.

"Goodnight..." He murmured quietly, closing his eyes. He allowed the darkness to further him into sleep, and soon enough, he had joined the rest of the family.


	15. 15

It's been a few weeks since everything had occurred and Ahndrai was finally back to full health. He still dreaded what Sky had planned as his punishment for falling ill like that. He watched Alrac's movements closely since that day. He constantly wanted to hold Arthur for as long as he could. He still wondered where Adam had run off to but was too preoccupied with spoiling their seven children.

Sky squealed in delight as Light began to stand up. "Ahndrai! Ahndrai! Ahndrai!" He called out excitedly, his tail wagging as the fox child began to walk, giggling and stumbling about.

Arthur had been watching quietly, sitting in the corner as the children moved about. It was cute, if he had to say so himself.

Ahndrai smiled and hugged Sky from behind. "He was the only one that hasn't walked yet besides the twins who are too young." He said looking at the other four wobble walking around the play area he had made for them. He was happy for his family and gently touched Sky's growing abdomen. "They are sure being quiet today."

Alrac came in the house. He had been doing a quick errand for Ahndrai. He gently sat the package next to his masters before going to sit with Alrac. "Did I miss anything?" He asked once he was sitting and had pulled Arthur into his lap and held him.

"They?" He questioned, looking back over to Ahndrai for moment. "Who are you talking about?" He asked, looking back over to the children that were now going over to them, all giggling or crying.

Arthur smiled, reaching up to hold one of Alrac's arms as he leaned against his chest. "Light began to walk," he explained, looking up towards the demon. "I think that's it," he sighed. "But, what about for you? What exactly was the errand, if I may inquire?"

Ahndrai pouted. "Did you really forget you are pregnant with our next set? You said we would be having around ten in the next set. Last night I could feel them moving when you were sleeping. I talked with them so that they would not start wiggling too much in you." He handed him the package. "A gift for you."

Alrac nuzzled him gently. "Master had ordered an item that was a gift for Master Sky. I just went to get it quickly. It's a magic item that will allow you to hear and communicate directly with your unborn children/child. It was so expensive I thought my eyes were seeing wrong when I picked it up. Ahndrai had already paid for it." He ran him fingers through Arthur's hair before Eskimo kissing him.

Sky furrowed his brow, giving a nervous smile. "Dear, I'm pretty sure I'm wrong about the number of children. I don't think that, um, it works to mate twice and that much children. Also.. er, is only been a few weeks.. I don't think they've grown enough to move.." he looked down at the package, his eyes widening slightly. "I-I.. thank you!" He exclaimed, starting at it curiously. "What is it?" He asked, looking back to the older man.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, seeming to look disturbed. "Communicate... With unborn children?" He questioned, glancing down to Alrac's noise. "That doesn't really sound good... H-how would that work..?"

He blushed and tilted his head slightly. Personally, the thought of communicating with... them, was rather disturbing.

Ahndrai smiled and kissed him gently. "Okay maybe not ten but still you left for several weeks after they were conceived and it's been at least three weeks since you came back. That and I used magic to sense them last night. I admit I'm overprotective." He then rubbed Sky's stomach a bit. "Well I got you a gift. It'll let the babies hear your words and thoughts to them directly when you wear it."

Alrac hummed. "Well not exactly communicate but it let's the babies hear your voice and thoughts clearly when you wear it and talk to them. You have seen parents that sing and talk to their unborn children, right? It just makes it clearer for the baby/babies." He himself thought it was a little weird. "Want to look around the ruins again?" He asked since he could let him look longer this time with Ahndrai being healthy again.

Sky looked down, seeming to be amazed. "Woah," he whispered, staring at the package. "H-h.. how much did this cost?" He asked, setting it down as Winter ran up and tugged on his pants. Carefully, he picked up the child, nuzzling her happily.

Arthur shook his head, sighing. "No, thank you..." he replied, looking back over to the children. "As much of a spectacular sight it was, I'd rather just enjoy right now, where I'm at." He smiled slightly.

Ahndrai smiled. "Don't worry about the price Darling." He said and smiled at their little one. "Precious aren't they?" He said and knelt down to have Cloud and Autumn wobble up and grab onto him.

Alrac held him and slid one hand up Arthur's back. "Well it's up to you." He said and nuzzled his nose into Arthur's neck. He inhaled the only scent he truly loved. "I like where you are at as well."

Sky narrowed his eyes. "It was expensive, wasn't it?" He asked, his ears twitching. He looked down to the children and sighed nodding. "They are. They need to be fed, though, as well as you."

Autumn and Cloud both giggled, Autumn trying to climb her way onto Ahndrai's shoulder.

Arthur gave a quiet, polite laugh, gently pressing a kiss on Alrac's head. He shifted a bit to get comfortable, only to obliviously grind against Alrac's crotch.

Ahndrai looked away at the narrowed eyes and flinched at the subtle ear twitch. "It's not really something that's needed to worry about." He said knowing he was going to get punished twice as much by Sky now.

Alrac bit his lip so that he wouldn't moan. He then scooped him closer. "Don't even move." He said against his neck. He was blushing as red as Arthur's hair.

Sky growled, Light and RainDrop coming over at the mention of food. "Just get in the kitchen, Ahndrai," he hissed, his ears in an offensive manner. He turned around and walked through the doorway, the other children following.

Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion, glancing over to Alrac. "Are you okay?" He asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Ahndrai hurredly got into the kitchen and started making lunch for them all. The only person that really scared him was an angry Sky. He shivered at just the thought of it happening. He truly loved Sky but made a mental note to never again make him angry.

Alrac said a small prayer that his libido would stay down. He really didn't want to scare Arthur. The boy was just too innocent for this. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Just a little bit of my mind doing cruel things to me."  _'And crotch'_  he thought silently.


	16. 16

Sky watched for a moment, his eyes widening slightly. "You don't need to make it," he assured, tilting his head slightly. "I can make lunch." He walked over and carefully moved Ahndrai away from the food and counter. "Can you ask Arthur if he wants anything? And Alrac too, if he's actually able to eat."

Arthur sighed, hugging Alrac tightly. "Like what?" He asked, shifting slightly once more. He was a bit upset that Alrac didn't exactly address the issue. Sure, he may have already figured it out, but it was still curious on how Alrac didn't seem to want to mention it. Maybe it just embarrassed him? He didn't know.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and moved, this time purposely grazing against the other's crotch. He wanted to know why he wouldn't tell him.

Ahndrai tilted his head confused. "Is my cooking really that bad?" he asked then tasted what he had started only to balk at the horrid taste. "Good god never let me cook again." He then went into the living room to only stop. "Alrac come eat and Arthur stop teasing the idiot and come eat as well." He said noting how red Alrac was turning.

Alrac had been beyond embarrassed as he had almost moaned in the other's ear. Hearing his master's words he turned a deeper shade of red. "Y...yes Sir..." He then looked into Arthur's eyes. "Can...you...umm stop that before I do something dangerous...?" He said holding onto the other's hips. He was so close to asking Arthur if they could go for a 'walk'.

Sky sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment as the children surrounded him and pulled at his tail and yoga pants. He carefully pushed them away, making sure they didn't fall before throwing away whatever Ahndrai had started to cook. Quickly, he went to the baskets and the fridge, getting what he could to make fruit salads.

Arthur looked back, confusion evident in his features. "Teasing?" He repeated. "How am I teasing him?" He asked, genuinely curious. After all, how in the world is moving in someone's lap considered teasing?

He couldn't help but frown when he was told to go eat. He didn't necessarily enjoy eating in the slightest, and had resorted to not really eating for most of the days of a week. He shifted again against Alrac to get closer to him and held him tighter, now pouting. "I don't want to eat.." he murmured.

Ahndrai scooped the children up in his arms to give Sky room. "You knew my cooking was horrible yet you didn't tell me before? Why?" He asked knowing full well that he'd made food for Sky and the children before. Now he was afraid he'd give them all food poisoning from cooking again.

Alrac blushed at how innocent his mate was at the moment. "He means you're...giving me a hard on..." He mumbled out blushing. He then hugged Arthur to him. "You need to eat. Please. I don't want you to not eat. It's harmful to you."

Sky looked over to Ahndrai and gave a small, nervous smile. "You seemed to proud of yourself when you made food then. I didn't want to take that away from you." He set the fruits on a tray and began to cut them.

Winter whined slightly as she was picked up, beginning to wiggle in defiance.

"..." Arthur pouted, huffing. "And what's a hard-on?" He questioned further, tilting his head. Admittedly, he has never heard these terms while he was living in the castle.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't like eating," he countered, "it takes too much time."

Ahndrai carefully walked the children over to their highchair he had made. He had decided to delay their move until they decided whether or not to wait for Adam to return or not. "It's fine. As long as you never let me cook again."

"Um something for a different discussion at a later time." Alrac kissed Arthur's nose. "If you eat for me then i'll do anything you want for an entire day." He said holding him. He didn't want his mate to starve himself. It literally worried him to the point of not wanting to sleep.

"Of course," Sky hummed, glancing over to Ahndrai for a moment. He gasped quietly as the blade grazed against his skin and tore it. "Crap," he hissed, dropping the knife and holding his now bleeding finger.

Arthur opened his eyes, sighing. "The whole day? Even though you have to vanish after a certain point?" He asked, loosening his grip. "How would that be fair, anyway? All I would've done was eat. That isn't exactly the equivalent of being a servant for the day." He narrowed his eyes, "Why is me eating so important anyway?"

Ahndrai rushed to Sky. He quickly brought the bleeding finger into him mouth. He had already recited a quick spell of healing and was licking the wound. "It should be healed now." He said after taking the finger from his mouth.

Alrac smiled. "Okay a better deal. For every meal you eat I'll let you see parts of my past and answer any questions you may have or come up with." He said grinning. He knew that the other wanted his questions answered. "Plus if you don't eat you'll die and that will harm me deeply."

Sky looked back over to Ahndrai, bewildered. "That was... Fast..." He commented. "Thank you," he sighed, starting at his hand for a moment.

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment, starting at the wall. He had to admit, the deal was indeed tempting for him. He sighed. "I won't die," Arthur promised, glancing over to him. "I've done this before. I know when I'll fall ill from it and when I won't." 

Ahndrai nuzzled him. "You know I hate seeing you in pain." He said before wrapping his arms around him. "Don't scare me like that again okay." He trembled a bit. He had been scared it was a deeper cut.

Alrac put his face in Arthur's neck. "Please....it's been weeks since you came here. I haven't seen you eat... I'm worried. Scared I might lose you after I've finally found you." He was shaking a bit. He was beyond worried about him.

"I'm sorry," Sky mumbled, frowning. "You know I didn't mean to," he huffed, hugging the man back. "It was just an accident."

Arthur frowned, furrowing his brow. "Really, I will be careful. You don't need to be worried," he reassured, patting the top of Alrac's head.

Ahndrai hugged him for a moment more. "I know it was an accident but it still scared me." He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry I acted like that. I am just a worrywart."

Alrac peeked up at Arthur. "Despite how many years I have lived I was technically about to turn eighteen a few days after I was crystallized. My real body is technically still stuck at right before eighteen." He said trying to change the subject since he could tell Arthur wasn't going to eat for him.

Sky leaned up and nuzzled him, smiling. "I know you are. I've been married to you for, what, a year? Maybe more?" He giggled.

Arthur blinked in confusion, looking down at the male in surprise. He didn't expect Alrac to give up so easily. "So... When I get you, you'll have the body of an eighteen year old?" He asked.


	17. 17

Ahndrai smiled down at Sky. "More but still you are what completes me and seeing you hurt makes my chest ache and tears well up into my eyes." He then turned Sky back to the food so that he could finish.

Alrac looked up at him. "Well what you see now is what I will look like. My looks haven't changed except when you get my body it will have longer hair and I won't have scales here and there like I do now." He said reaching up to cup Arthur's cheek. His eyes then went dull and hazed. "They've found the ruins...they haven't found the antechamber to the crystal and thrown room yet though."

Sky hummed, grabbing the knife and willing it off. "How long have we been married, then?" Sky asked, glancing back to the male. He looked back to the fruits and began to cut them again.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what..?" His brow furrowed. "Do you know how close they are too the throne room?!" He inquired, worry setting in.

Ahndrai turned back to the children. "Two and a half years." He said remembering how they had had a small quick wedding. "We can always have a second wedding if you want. One that you will always remember." He said smiling over to him from where he was playing with their children who were in the high chairs.

Alrac shivered and tightened his grip on Arthur's shirt. "They're standing right above the antechamber that leads to the throne room." He said as his eyes widened in fear of being taken from Arthur.

Sky paused for a moment, eyes widening slightly. It didn't seem like they had been together that long. Hesitantly, he began chopping again, seeing the chopped pieces of fruit into bowls. "Maybe when the children are older," he sighed, tilting his head. "That could help with it."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alrac tightly. "It'll be fine.. it'll be fine.." he murmured in reassurance, closing his eyes. "I promise."

Ahndrai knew that Sky may never get all of his memories back. He had a feeling about it since he had gotten his back. He went back to spoiling the children. "Okay. When you decide to we can."

Alrac clung to him trying not to see what he was seeing and feeling in the ruins. He let out a whimper when the floor of the room creaked in the ruins. "I don't want them to find it...I want to stay with you, Arthur."

"Alright," Sky sighed, lowering his eyes. His ears drooped slightly as he finished, taking the knife over the sink and washing it off.

Arthur began to strike stands of Alrac's hair in order to try and calm him down. "It will be fine," he mumbled again, frowning. He didn't want Alrac to be scared. "You will be fine."

Ahndrai reached over and pressed his lips to Sky's neck. "The moment you decide that you are ready we can pick the date and you and I can plan." He gently smiled. "I'm willing to wait for eternity for you."

Alrac started to calm with the stroking to his hair. His mother had always used to do so when he was young. He relaxed against Arthur and his eyes closed. "Thank you..." He whispered before he fell asleep from the gentle touch of the one he loves.

Sky looked over and smiled sheepishly, giggling. "Alright.." he mumbled, tilting his head. "But I'd rather it be cute. Why not propose when you think I'm ready?" He hummed, taking the bowls to the children.

Arthur sighed, letting go of Alrac and moving out of his lap. He sat beside the demon and leaned against him, closing his eyes. He may as well join the other in sleep, for however long he stays out.

Ahndrai smirked. "Oh just you wait. I'll surprise you with a better proposal then I did last time." He said happily. He then looked at the others in the living room. He walked up to them and smiled. "Don't worry. Alrac won't fade away anytime soon. Now that i'm better he can stay out as long as he wishes."

Alrac slept softly against Arthur. His chest rising and falling softly. It was if his soul and body clearly knew that as long as Arthur was there he would be okay no matter what happens.

Sky shook his head with a sigh, smiling down at the children. "Your father is all talk, huh?" He hummed, giggling.

Arthur nodded, murmuring a soft "thank you" as he wrapped an arm around Alrac's, trying to sleep.

Ahndrai smiled and went back to help feed the children. "It seems those two won't be eating with us at the moment." He said taking a bowl of food to feed one of the children.


	18. 18

About a week had passed this time in the peaceful village. People still kept visiting, giving small gifts to the ever-growing family. Sky still walked around, getting morning sickness and forcing others to cuddle with him or make food. Adam still had not returned, worrying pretty much everyone in the town. And Arthur, he was alright, for the most part. He still hadn't ate much, he didn't sleep, yet other than that, everything was fine.

Well, up until this morning.

The sun had finally made a full appearance in the sky when a thud could be heard from the living room, signalling someone's presence.

Sky woke up from the sound, his heart racing and his body curled into a ball beside Ahndrai. He listened for a moment, trying to find out where the person was heading. But there was only silence.

Quickly, Sky yanked himself out of bed, quietly advancing to the door separating them from the rest of the house. He glanced around to check who was here. His brow furrowed as he noticed the young prince wasn't in here. What if the intruder hurts Arthur? He hoped to the gods that nothing happened. Hopefully, if was just Arthur or Alrac doing something stupid. He opened the door and left the room, heading downstairs to check what happened. His eyes widened as he saw the ginger on the ground, limp. He was barely breathing, and he was paler than usual.

When Ahndrai and Alrac head the sound they both were on guard. They both rushed downstairs after Sky. "Sky what was that noise?" Ahndrai asked with worried eyes and voice. Alrac stood on the stairs in a fighting stance ready to attack anyone who dared come near Arthur or his masters.

"I-I.." Sky teared up, walking over to Arthur and getting on his knees. He wrapped his arms around the teen, frowning at how light he was. He was so thin, so frail...

"I don't know if anyone else is here," Sky whimpered, standing up. He held the unconscious prince in his arms and turned around to face them. "I-it's could've been Arthur.." he proposed, looking down at him. "H-he... He doesn't seem well..."

Ahndrai's eyes widened. "Oh gods..." He said then felt Alrac's powers spike as he ran down the stairs. "Oh there he goes." He quickly avoided getting hit as Alrac rushed by him.

Alrac was mentally freaking out. his eyes were blown wide in fear and he ran down to Arthur. "Arthur....Arthur!" His voice was extremely cracked from his worry. He reached out with trembling hands to touch Arthur's face. "Please...please be okay..." His eyes then glazed over as he collapsed to the ground at their feet. His real body's crystal with him in it was being moved from the throne room. He lost consciousness right as he hit the ground.

Sky's eyes widened as Alrac fell, his ears drooping. He whimpered, a few tears rolling down. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

He looked up at Ahndrai, "Could you.. could you please pick Alrac up? W-we need to take them.. to bed.." he mumbled, cautiously walking around Alrac and going upstairs.  

Ahndrai scooped Alrac up and followed Sky. "This isn't good. Alrac has never in his life that I've had him collapsed like this." He then looked at Arthur. I've not seen that kid eat or drink his entire stay and it's been almost a month. I can tell if he lasted longer then seven days without dying like a human would from malnutrition and dehydration then he's got something inhuman about him but he looks really bad. I'm worried for the two of them.

Sky nodded quietly, stroking Arthur's hair in worry. "We're gonna have to supervise them... Especially Arthur... He needs to start eating. Just, just look at him! He looks smaller than he did when he was here!" Sky walked into the room and laid Arthur in the bed. "He's so light, too."

Ahndrai laid Alrac beside Arthur. "If Alrac doesn't wake by tomorrow i'll have to assume something has happened to his real body." He looked at the two of them and then turned to Sky. And you know better then to be lifting in your condition. This will be the only time I allow you to carry anyone heavier then the children."

Elsewhere the greedy prince of Saifon was smirking as the large crystal with a red haired male inside was brought to him. "Looks like I now own something fun."

Sky pouted, glancing away from Ahndrai. "Not my fault," he huffed, "If I didn't pick him up then he wouldn't be on the bed as quickly." He pulled the covers out from under the two and covered them up, making sure they were in close proximity.

Sky looked down at both Arthur and Alrac, brow furrowed worriedly. "I hope they're okay, though... And, if Arthur doesn't wake up, we'll have to take him to the town's infirmary and pray that he'll survive."

Sky rung his hands nervously. "I don't want him to die, Ahndrai.." he whimpered quietly. He glanced over to his husband and leaned against him, studying for some form of reassurance. "I don't want to lose another child.."

Ahndrai hugged Sky and kissed his hair. "I want you to leave the room. I'm going to do something that you might not approve of." He moved over to the bed once again and took on a demon form he had kept a secret. He looked like a fallen angel instead of a demon with long floor length black hair and shining horns that glistened with the slightest light touching them. His eyes were solid white with no pupils like a blind person's and his hands were ended with long claw like nails that were painted black. His skin was pearly white and unmarred with his usual scars as ancient Chinese Emperor robes adorned his body but were falling slightly off his shoulders. Black and silver smoke like mist came from beneath his robes as he walked. Extremely fast his clawed hands shot out and gripped Alrac's neck holding the redheaded-demon still as he sank his fanged teeth deep into Alrac's throat. Blood splattered across Ahndrai's face and robes as his teeth sank deeper nearly maiming poor Alrac. When he pulled away dark markings covered Alrac's body in archaic patterns and runes. His tongue flicked out and licked the blood from his lips before he moved around to the other side of the bed. Over to do the same to Arthur.

Sky, as requested, had left the room and waited in front of the closed door. Worry was woven into both his mind and features as he pressed his rear against the door, trying to listen in. When he heard Ahndrai biting Alrac, though, fear settled in as he wondered what the noise was. Ahndrai wouldn't kill them, would they?

When he heard the footsteps following the attack, Sky peeked open the door to see what was going on. His eyes widened the sight of blood and his body began to tremble.


	19. 19

Ahndrai was gentler in his treatment of the young prince's body. He still sank his fangs into Arthur but once he was done he healed the wounds. There was still blood everywhere and the markings appeared on Arthur before fading from the both of them. Ahndrai then pulled a orb of light from his chest and pushed it into Arthur's chest. "You may come back in the room now." He said to Sky before he stood at the foot of the bed chanting in an archaic language as the same runes slipped from his lips to connect to the two on the bed. Once he was done his body returned to normal and he collapsed to his knees exhausted. "Want me to explain now or after we clean the blood off them and wrap Alrac's neck."

Sky quickly went into the room and opened the closet door, picking up the first aid kit and rushing over to Alrac. "Right now is fine," Sky hissed, picking up the bandages and disinfectant in order to treat the demon's wounds. Once he treated and wrapped up his neck, making sure it wasn't too tight to hurt him, he went into the bathroom and filled a bucket of water and getting out two rags.

Ahndrai got up and took the heavy bucket from his pregnant husband. "Well, I stopped their time. By me doing this they can rest until well enough without having to take Arthur to the infirmary. I also tied Arlac to Arthur so that if and when Arthur goes for Alrac's body Alrac can go with him. They can stay together if they choose to. The rune markings I placed on them are a sort of barrier. They can't be seen unless activated. It will allow them to put a barrier around their minds encase they get attacked. I did this to help them." He set the water filled bucket beside the bed so that Arthur could clean the two up. "Want me to go take a shower?" He asked since he was covered in the two's blood.

Sky sighed, doing some of the rag into the water before beginning to wipe the blood off of Alrac. "Yes," he mumbled, glancing over to Ahndrai. "Take a shower. Eat. And be. Ready." He hissed.

Ahndrai gulped at how he could tell that Sky was angry at him. He quickly headed to shower. Once he had scrubbed all the blood off he then proceeded to brush his teeth till he could no longer taste the two's blood in his mouth. He knew he had done what he did to help the two but he felt guilty for making Sky upset. He then went down to eat since he knew the kids were all asleep. He shivered when he thought of what Sky could mean by "be Ready".

Sky sighed as he finished cleaning Alrac and went over to Arthur, carrying the bucket over with him. He then proceeded to clean Arthur up, all the while humming quietly. He took the glasses off of Arthur and set them away before pulling off the covers and checking their clothes. "Your shirt's dirty..." Sky sighed, carefully lifting Arthur into a sitting position before stripping him of his clothes. He was so thankful that the teen and demon were asleep. After he was done, he quickly went to the dresser and got out a shirt of Ahndrai's and his own pants and undergarment before walking back over and dressing Arthur and laying him back down. He sighed. "I'll clean the sheets later..." He tilted his head, and couldn't help but smile as Arthur unconsciously moved closer to Alrac. "Cute."

Ahndrai finished eating and smiled. He had come back upstairs and saw them. "I must agree. They are cute together." He said leaning on the door frame. "I know you're pissed at me but I did what I thought would be the best. I don't want to loose another child either." He admitted as he spoke softly to Sky.

Sky looked over to Ahndrai and sighed. "I would've liked it if you'd actually tell me what you were doing instead of telling me 'leave the room'." He furrowed his brow.

Ahndrai hugged him gently. "I was worried that the sight of what I was dong would make you sick." He said kissing Sky's ears. "I'm sorry, Darling."

"..." Sky looked away for a moment, his arms crossed. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Apology accepted," he murmured, "but you're still going to pay."

Ahndrai continued to press kisses where he could and then leaned down to Sky's stomach and kissed the bump gently. "Don't be too rough on me. Your children still need their father." He said looking up at Sky with puppy eyes.

Sky snorted, watching Ahndrai in amusement. "Sorry dear, but you should've thought about it beforehand," he giggled. He leaned down and kissed Ahndrai's forehead. "Now go check on the children."

Ahndrai gulped. "Yes Darling." He said before getting up to go check on their sleeping children. When he got in there Rin and Rintoki were wide awake and their cute faces were scrunched up ready to cry. "Oh what's wrong?" He asked the twins while picking them up. Once they were held they started to calm and cuddle to Ahndrai's chest. They just needed held.

Sky hummed, looking back over to Alrac and Arthur for a moment before picking up the bucket and going back into the bathroom, dumping the unused water in the sink. He hummed while doing so.

Ahndrai smiled and nuzzled them. "You two are so spoiled rotten." He said while checking the other children and heading back to where Sky was. "I told you not to carry the bucket." He said from behind Sky softly. The twins held against his chest.


	20. 20

**~~This is the last chapter for this book be looking for the next Book in the Vixen series titled Blood Links the Fox's Family~~**

"You're not my mom," Sky retorted, setting the empty bucket down and leaving the bathroom. He looked back to Ahndrai, stretching. "Lemme take the children~" he hummed, making grabbing motions.

Ahndrai chuckled. "But pregnant people aren't supposed to carry heavy things since it could hurt them and the babies." He said as he handed the twins over. "They were wanting to be held instead of sleeping." He gently ran his fingers through their connected hair. "When do you think we should separate their hair? They can't continue like this since it will hurt them."

Sky held the children to his chest, nuzzling them happily. He glanced up at Ahndrai, ear twitching. "Well, I wanted to wait until they were older, but.." he sighed. "When did you have your hair seperated?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ahndrai stood against the wall and touched is white hair while thinking back. "When I was five, Rin and I were in so much pain because we were attacked by the townspeople of Saifon. Being the third and fourth child of the Second Prince of Saifon we were bullied alot. Our Uncle had all rights to the throne and that left my father, mother, and my siblings as just nobles living in the palace until uncle had a child. The day he had his son, Eshion we were kicked out but not before Uncle grabbed Rin and I by our connected hair tied it to a post in the center of the city."

"Our family wasn't allowed to interfere as the townspeople were ordered to attack us. After we were near death Uncle cut us loose by cutting out hair short and apart. It was beyond painful having our hair touched and to have it cut was too. After though Our hair no longer hurt when touched, well Rin's didn't mine however still tingles when touched." He sighed looking at Rin and Rintoki. "I'll not let Saifon touch anyone in this family. They are the reason Rin and I are orphans in a way. Cousin has probably taken the throne by now and ordered the crystal containing Alrac to be taken to him. That's most likely why Alrac's out cold. I want to free them from the pain I endured as early as I can. Rin can't go through this twice."

Ahndrai then looked at Arthur. "Arthur's not to find out i'm from Saifon. Me being a royal bloodline of the enemy country won't sit well in his stomach an i'm sure he'll hate Alrac since he's connected to Saifon through me. I can't bring any further pain to their lives. Alrac doesn't know of my birthplace either and he'll hate me as well when he finds out. Please don't tell them, Sky."

Sky looked up at Ahndrai, eyes widening in shock. He hadn't expected to receive a complicated answer. "..." Sky looked down, hugging Rin and Rintoki protectively. "I won't..." He mumbled, sighing.


End file.
